Yellow Moon
by Roxal
Summary: A collection of sentences detailing fragments of a turbulent relationship. Warnings: Language. Status: Complete. [SaïxLarxene]
1. Chapter 1

These were done for a challenge community on LiveJournal where you're given 50 words and you have to come up with one sentence for each. Here's the first 25. "Picture" is my favorite, FYI. Also, I know this is a weird pairing, but they have an awesome dynamic and the most fucked-up relationship ever in my head, so I love them.

**

* * *

**

**Young**

"You always act like you're so old and wise," Larxene bit out, cold eyes surveying Saïx, until something sparked, like electricity, warming them, "but I bet I'm the only one who knows how young you really are."

**Last**

Their last kiss was weeks before their last goodbye, and in her last moments, Larxene thought of an X-shaped scar and how it felt under her lips in that tense moment that felt like it was so long ago.

**Wrong**

"Would it be wrong of me to assume that you're a bit of a sadist?" Saïx asked with a smirk as the Savage Nymph scraped sharp fingernails across his skin.

**Gentle**

"Be gentle," Larxene cooed, eyes soft and almost innocent before Saïx laughed and she cackled, shoving him roughly against the wall.

**King**

"He thinks he's the king of this damned place," Larxene scoffed as the Superior walked past, then smirked at Saïx with "and you're the crowned fucking prince."

**Command**

"You can't command me like your other fucking dogs!" Larxene shouted, hiding her wince when Saïx immediately backed down.

**Hold**

Larxene didn't like to be held, but in certain moments, at certain times, she would let Saïx hold her until they both drifted to sleep.

**Soul**

Larxene traced a finger over Saïx's bare chest, spelling out the word "soul" and whispering, "Though it would be nice to have a heart, too."

**Picture**

When Axel mentioned burnt pictures, the Superior had to restrain Saïx as he shouted "at least you _had_ pictures!"

**Mad**

"If you keep hanging around those idiots people will think you've gone mad," Saïx said haughtily, starting a rift between himself and Larxene that would never fully mend.

**Child**

Sometimes Larxene was like a child that needed guidance that Saïx was more than happy to provide, but more often then not, it was Larxene who led the other.

**Now**

Every now and then, words like "need" and "love" flit through Saïx's mind when he thinks about Larxene, but he shrugs them off, knowing her better than that.

**Shadow**

Sometimes, when it was late and he was alone, he would see shadows that weren't really there; shadows with antennae that crackled with electricity and disappeared as soon as he said her name.

**Goodbye**

Even if they hated each other more than they ever could have loved each other—even if they couldn't hate or love at all—it still ate away at him that their goodbye was filled with anger and jealousy instead of the want and need he wanted to give her now that she was gone.

**Safe**

They never felt safe with each other, which may have been why their relationship was so turbulent, but Saïx always felt a little less alone with Larxene nearby.

**Ghost**

Larxene's breath ghosted across Saïx's cheek, soft and gentle; so unlike the hard, rough touches she lavished on him, and he smiled, content with everything about her.

**Book**

When Axel gave Saïx the book Larxene had been reading at Castle Oblivion, the Berserker smiled fondly, to keep himself from breaking down.

**Eye**

Once Larxene had said that Saïx's gold eyes creeped her out a little, so he always did his best to keep them closed or hooded when she was especially close.

**Torn**

Torn pages littered the floor of the library, flying around Larxene's head as she screamed at Saïx, who watched with apparent indifference even though inside he was screaming just as loudly back.

**Power**

"It's funny how you think you have any sort of power over me," Larxene smirked when Saïx made a face, and then bit his lip for emphasis.

**Wall**

Of all the places he'd ever been trapped, Saïx thought his favorite was between Larxene and a wall.

**Drive**

"We're gonna drive each other crazy," Larxene said in a voice that suggested she already was, but Saïx pinned her and kissed her all the same.

**Precious**

Saïx wanted to say she was precious to him; wanted to call her beautiful and perfect, but he knew Larxene would laugh at him, so instead he kissed her possessively and held her tighter.

**Hunger**

Their kisses were never anything that could even remotely be called "loving," but rather needy, and hungry; Saïx looking for completion in Larxene just as much as she looked for it in him.

**Believe**

Sometimes all they could do was believe—believe that they'd get their hearts back; believe that they'd survive until tomorrow; believe that the other would still want them if they lived that long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Motion**

Sometimes the gentle motion of bodies rocking together in the dark was all Larxene needed to sate her desires, and sometimes Saïx was satisfied with that.

**Cool**

"I may be 'cool' with a lot of things, Larxene," Saïx said, eyeing the whip in the blonde's long fingers, "but I am _not_ cool with that."

**One**

When it was all over, all Saïx wished for was one last touch of Larxene's lips on his.

**Thousand**

Saïx believed that it wouldn't have mattered whether he'd told Larxene once or a thousand times that he loved her, but once she was gone, he began to wonder how true that really was.

**Learn**

They'd never know what love was, or what it meant to be selfless and give themselves wholly to another, but there were brief moments in which they thought they could learn.

**Blur**

When Larxene touched him the world became a blur and blonde hair became Saïx's only anchor to reality.

**Wait**

She never waited long enough for him to speak; to tell her what he thought of what they'd just done, instead opting to leave the moment she was able to.

**Change**

Saïx had told Larxene he never wanted her to change, and she'd laughed in his face, calling him a liar, but she stayed the same anyway, just for him.

**Need**

Saïx tried to convince himself that he didn't need Larxene, or anyone for that matter, and wouldn't until he obtained his heart, but he knew that once he did the hole she'd left would be more pronounced than ever.

**Vision**

Days later, Saïx remembered only that his vision had blurred a little; not that he had fallen to his knees and begun to sob when he learned of Larxene's demise.

**Attention**

"Do you like the attention he gives you," Larxene asked, referring to their Superior as she climbed into Saïx's lap, "more than you like the attention from me?"

**Fool**

"You're a fool for having anything to do with me," Saïx said as he bit Larxene's lip, swallowing her twisted smile.

**Hide**

They tried to keep it hidden; meeting in abandoned corridors and keeping their voices down when possible, but it wasn't long before everyone knew that Larxene was doing Saïx.

**Fortune**

When Saïx asked Larxene if she would still be there in the morning and she answered affirmatively, he smiled, kissing her neck and saying "then I have many fortunes indeed."

**Never**

"I never wanted this," Larxene said softly, letting Saïx hold her in one of the rare moments when Nothingness got the best of her.

**Sing**

On nights when Larxene thought Saïx had fallen asleep before her, she would go and stand on his balcony, unaware that the other stayed inside to watch her in the moonlight and hear her soft songs of home.

**Sudden**

Their relationship ended as suddenly as it had started, with all the same screaming and pain, only this time there was no one to comfort them; no Larxene to whisper harsh words in Saïx's pointed ears and make it all go away.

**Stop**

Sometimes Larxene would stop abruptly just to see that feral look of hunger in Saïx's eyes in the moment he was denied one of the only things that made him feel alive.

**Time**

In time, Saïx knew, it would all go away: the feeling, the regret, the memory of Larxene altogether.

**Wash**

By not going with Larxene, Saïx felt he had signed her death warrant, and no matter how hard he tried her blood would never fully wash from his hands.

**History**

Before Saïx fell, all his history came back to him, from the sharp pain of his losses to the sweet taste of her lips.

**Bother**

Even after the most exhausting of sessions, Larxene always found it cute when Saïx bothered to clean up immediately afterward.

**God**

"God," Larxene breathed as sharp teeth scraped her neck, and Saïx laughed at the irony.

**Naked**

Larxene was disappointed that she could only see the scrapes and scars on Saïx's body when they were naked, but still, it was nice to have a secret.

**Harm**

They had done more harm than good to each other, they knew, but Saïx would smirk and tell Larxene that what didn't kill them made them stronger.


End file.
